Romwick
Romwick is a Skakdi of Plasma and the leader of The White Dagger syndicate. History Romwick was originally a thief on the Skakdi homeland of Zakaz. When Makuta Spiriah experimented on the Skakdi species he gained several abilities including vertigo vision, elemental control over plasma, and the ability to create force fields. Shortly after Zakaz fell into a civil war and Romwick found himself in the service of the warlord Nektann. The warlord often had him sneak into enemy camps and steal valuables or gather information. Romwick began to despise the barbaric conditions on Zakaz, but was unable to escape due to the quarantine blocking the island. After several thousand years another Skakdi named Bozahk asked for his assistance in escaping Zakaz. Romwick agreed and provided them with tools to make a watercraft. On the night of the escape, Romwick and Bozahk were making final preparations. The boat was designed to look like a piece of debris and made it threw the quarantine zone. After several days of drifting on sea, Romwick realized that there were not enough rations left to support the two of them. In order to survive Romwick strangled Bozahk while he slept and threw his bodyoverboard. After a week Romwick’s boat arrived on Stelt. He quickly became involved with a local gang organization. After ten years Romwick worked his was up to the second in command. He organized a meeting between the leaders of the gang he worked for and their rival gang. At the meeting the food that was being served was poisoned and all the leaders on both sides, except for Romwick, were killed. Romwick took over both gangs and reformed them into a single organization called The White Dagger. Under his leadership The White Dagger grew into one of the most powerful criminal organizations on Stelt. Romwick’s main focus was smuggling goods from the nearby islands, but in a discrete manor. Around 4,500 years ago Romwick and The White Dagger were hired to create political and civil unrest on the island of Xia, in order to prepare it for a takeover by the employer. A Toa of Sonics named Decill, and the Primusien Cygon foiled this plan. Romwick was arrested, but not for long because he bribed his way out. This failure had a large impact on the reputation and integrity of The White Dagger. It took several decades to regain the power they lost and Romwick swore a vendetta against Decill. Recently Cygon approached Romwick, on the behalf of Makuta Nezghul. Romwick attempted to kill Cygon for helping Decill stop him on Xia. He stopped when Cygon offered him a deal that Nezghul would pay Romwick enough money that he could retire and escape to anywhere. In return The White Dagger would smuggle weapons and resources onto Isuvia to be used by Nezghul’s army. Romwick agreed and personally traveled to Isuvia to oversee the operations. He was quickly arrested by Toa Modar and brought before Turaga Roge. Romwick then revealed he knew the Turaga’s secret and threatened to reveal this information if they interfered. Roge and Modar agreed to let The White Dagger use on the ports in Isuvia. Alternate Versions In the Toa Empire Universe Romwick attempted to align The White Dagger with the Toa Tuyet’s Empire. They rejected him because he was not a Toa and he resented them because of that. The Rebellion attempted to recruit him to their cause, but Romwick believed if the rebels won they would become just like the Empire and refused. Instead Romwick and The White Dagger took over the island of Isuvia. The Empire learned of this and raided the island. The White Dagger was disbanded and Romwick was taken prisoner. He was tortured into revealing information about the rebels he met and was about to be executed before being saved by local freedom fighters. Desiring revenge against the Empire for taking away everything he had, Romwick agreed to join the rebels. He took part in the Battle of the Coliseum where he killed Toa Modar. Abilities and Traits Romwick has a personality that is a mix of a formal gentleman and a ruthless criminal. He speaks with a charm to his voice and remains calm in most situations. This makes him unique among Skakdi, who are known as being aggressive brutes. He is an expert strategist and is able to act a certain way to manipulate others and ensure events end in his gain. Romwick does see himself as a criminal, but not evil like the Makuta. He's an opportunist who uses his vast collection of syndicate agents to further his own goals. His reputation and charisma have caused many other organizations to nickname him "The Connoisseur of Crime". After Makuta Spiriah’s experiments Romwick gained several abilities. He can produce eye beams that can disorient a target by given them the sensation of vertigo. When used in conjunction with other Skakdi, Romwick has the ability to create and manipulate plasma. He also has the ability to create force fields and use them to protect himself, similar to a Kanohi Hau, Mask of Shielding. Mask and Tools Unlike most Skakdi, Romwick has the mental discipline to wear Kanohi masks, but prefers not to. Romwick’s signature weapon is his cane. Normally it looks like a normal walking cane, but it has a concealed button that when activated reveals that it is actually a rifle. The cane rifle is capable of firing stun rounds, explosive rounds, or lethal rounds. Romwick is very skilled with this weapon and he can use the hook end for physical attacks. He also wears a communicator on his left audio receptor. This device is used by all members of The White Dagger and is used for communication between members. Trivia *Romwick's name and cane rifle are inspired by the character Roman Torchwick from the animated series series RWBY by Roosterteeth. His personality is based on Raymond "Red" Reddington from the television show The Blacklist. *To further go on the Raymond Reddington inspiration, if LordVogon could give Romwick a voice he would sound like James Spader. Appearances See Also Category:Skakdi Category:Plasma